End Of The Line
by Yuli5ele
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Search and Rescue'. MacGyver and Katy are adjusting to being closer to each other, until they find out someone wants to ruin their lives.
1. Home Again

This is the sequel to 'Search and Rescue'. This is a storyline here, but I got a bit carried away in the first and second chapters, hence the rating. I hope you don't think it's too long-winded!

Disclaimer: I do not own MacGyver (much as I would like to!) or any of the characters, only the character of Katy Marks.

~~~

MacGyver reached the door of his houseboat, still digging around in his jacket pocket for his keys. He was surprised when the handle turned easily, and the door swung inwards. He was immediately on guard, dropping his bag, as he stepped cautiously inside and crept towards the living area of the houseboat. Keeping his back to the stairway, he scanned the room for any signs of disturbances. Everything looked normal and he couldn't see anything missing at a first glance. Suddenly a hand came down on his shoulder. MacGyver yelped and jumped to the side, spinning around to face whoever was behind him. She stood just above him on the stairs, leaning on the rail and smirking at him.

"Geez, Katy, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She laughed softly, as he began to relax and smiled back.

"Come here," he instructed, walking to the bottom of the stairs. She sauntered down towards him and accepted his hug gladly.

"Without meaning to sound ungrateful, what are you doing here?"

He pulled back from the hug regretfully, his hands still running through her hair. 

"Well, I heard you were getting back into the country today, so I thought I'd come and say hi."

MacGyver closed his eyes briefly. He'd spent the last four weeks watching his back for the international assassin chasing him across Europe, snatching sleep where he could and using all his wits just to stay one step ahead. Now that it was over he was thoroughly exhausted. The sound of Katy's clear English voice was so familiar to him that he realised he'd come to find it relaxing, like he almost expected it. When he opened his eyes, she was looking at him with confusion and worry.

"Thank you. That really means a lot," he explained quietly.

"You look shattered," she told him, reaching out to run her hand along his arm. "How about a nap?"

Ordinarily he would have protested, but his body took over from his mind as he caved in to a big yawn. Katy sighed, handed him his bag and led him upstairs. He noticed as they entered the bedroom that the sheets had been changed and a flood of gratitude rushed through him.

"Oh, I need to let Pete know I'm okay, that I got home safely." He blinked and yawned again.

"It's okay, I'll call him. You just get some sleep."

He undressed almost in a trance and climbed under the covers, already slipping into a drowsy state. Katy sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the sheets up around him, before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"It's really nice to have you here. You know that, right?" he murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, I know," she whispered back, making sure to close the door softly behind her as she left the room. 

*****

_He was running, running away from someone, down dark streets, hiding, ducking, jumping; anything he could think of. He knew it wasn't working. Still the heavy running footsteps were behind him and the occasional spurt of gunfire from the semi-automatics they carried. MacGyver ducked behind a stack of boxes to catch his breath. He was close to the pier; the smell of the salt carried on the night air told him the sea was nearby. In the dim moonlight, he could make out the mast of a sailing boat a few hundred yards away, telling him he was at the harbour. He knew it was the same man after him who had tried to assassin him in Europe. He also knew he would stop at nothing to get him once and for all._

_MacGyver peered over the top of a box. They were standing right in front of the exit to the harbour, looking around the place for him. Then they dragged someone forward. It was Katy, restrained and blindfolded. MacGyver watched helplessly as they put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger…_

_*****_

He woke with a start. The late afternoon sun behind the curtains cast the room into a soft orange glow. It was very quiet. All MacGyver could hear was his own heavy breathing and the ticking of the clock on the opposite wall. 

_'God, what if something happened?'_ he started thinking, then forced himself to stop. _'It was just a nightmare, that's all,'_ he told himself._ 'Just a nightmare…'_

Making his way slowly down the stairs, MacGyver looked around for Katy. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen and he wandered over to peer into one of the saucepans.

"It's going to be spinach and carrot cannelloni," came her voice from behind him. Katy snuck up to his side, slipping an arm round his waist, at the same time as his arm came across her shoulders.

"Smells really good."

"Wait 'til you taste it. This is one of my favourite recipes."

MacGyver gave her a squeeze and moved off towards the couch.

"What time is it?"

"Coming up for six o'clock."

She headed over to him as he sat back down heavily, holding his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Carefully she sat down next to him and ran her hand up and down his back soothingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?"

He glanced at her, holding her gaze for a minute, thinking about the details of the nightmare; how powerless he'd felt as they dragged her forward and the complete despair and anguish that flooded through him as he watched them shoot one of the people he cared about most. As if sensing what he was thinking about, she said softly,

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Seem to know exactly what I need to hear."

She smiled in amusement, sliding closer to him until she was lightly touching his leg.

"It's written all over your face, honey. I care about you very much. It was just a dream, it doesn't mean I'm going to leave."

He turned to face her, his eyes fixated on hers and he reached out to cup her face.

"I know that." Then his hand slid round to the back of her neck and pulled her in to him. Their lips met in a deep tender kiss, MacGyver's tongue slipping easily into her mouth to stroke hers. She moaned deep in her throat and tried to shift closer. He chuckled into her mouth, as he held her waist and leaned back on the couch, so they were lying side by side. The kiss was slow and languid, with MacGyver's hands curved possessively over her ass and one of Katy's hands tracing the muscles on his back through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

When he started to finger the waistband of her jeans, she pulled back slightly to allow him access. 

"You want to do it right here?" she said breathlessly. He nodded, not trusting his voice, and drew her back for another kiss, thrusting his tongue aggressively against hers. She let him roll over her, noticing that he made sure he was the closest to the edge of the sofa. Distracting him by softly biting at his tongue, she unbuttoned his shirt and began to push it off his shoulders. Slowly he dropped more of his weight onto her and ground his hips into hers. Breaking away, she laughed,

"I hope that isn't your Swiss Army knife in your pocket!"

He vengefully nipped at her shoulder and neck for a minute, before licking it tenderly. She turned her head to the side and pushed up into him aggressively. He groaned unconsciously and whispered in her ear,

"Stop wriggling like that! You're making me hungry…"

Abruptly, Katy went very still.

"Shit! The dinner!" she exclaimed, shoving MacGyver to the side and scrambling off the couch, to race over to the kitchen.


	2. Relaxing

Later, they sat curled up against each other, watching the TV, a large tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream nestled between them. Admittedly, Katy was making more progress with the ice cream than he was, but that may have been because it was her favourite flavour. She had been so thrilled when MacGyver had presented it to her earlier. He was sure the squeals of delight were a big sign of her immense gratitude. Well, that and the passionate kiss she'd hit him with that had left them both a little breathless. 

_'Yep,' _he thought, as watched the reflection of the screen on her face. _'This has been a really good day. She's been here with me and she's been so considerate. Maybe there's something I can give her in return. Something she'll really appreciate.'_

Then he remembered that tomorrow was Saturday. They had the next two days together before they had to go back to work and MacGyver was sure there would be another assignment waiting for him without fail. He bit his lower lip and frowned as he thought. What could he do that would be special to her, to show her he was serious? He quickly glanced her way as she giggled at something on the TV. Sensing his eyes on her, she looked over at him.

"Everything okay, hun?" she asked, her contented smile starting to fade.

He didn't reply straight away; instead he leaned back and gave her a considering look for a few long moments.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

She flushed, her hair falling forward slightly. Quickly, MacGyver scooted closer on the couch and pushed a few wayward strands back, running his hands through her smooth brown hair. She turned her head towards him and they just stared at each other, drinking in the pleasure of the other's company. 

"I want to do something for you," he whispered after a while. "Something special."

"You don't have to do anything. I'm just happy that I can be here with you. That's all I could ever want."

He smiled gently, before reminding her,

"We have the weekend to ourselves. Why waste it?"

The smile she gave in return was a little more suggestive. 

"I wasn't saying we should waste it…" 

Before he even realised what he was doing, he was kissing her. He pressed his tongue into her mouth, relishing in the prickles of desire that ran through him when she passionately returned the kiss. For the second time that day, they found themselves lying side by side on the couch, slowly undressing each other. 

MacGyver broke off, laughing.

"What?" she insisted.

"Maybe we should try something a little different…" he suggested, a wicked grin on his face. She wriggled a little closer to him, whispering breathlessly,

"What did you have in mind, darling?"

Rolling over her, he pushed them both off the couch, making sure he landed with his back on the floor.

"How do you feel about the kitchen table?"

She made a face.

"We have to eat on that, you know!"

"Out on the decking?" he replied, as he ran his tongue along the edge of her ear. She snorted,

"So all the neighbours can watch?"

"Well, we could always do the traditional thing and go to bed?"

"Or…"

"Or… we can do it here, on the floor, in front of the fire."

In response, she kissed him, allowing her weight to sink down into him gradually and feeling the solid muscle of his body against hers. 

"I'll take that as a yes!" he panted. Katy didn't reply; she was too busy pushing his shirt up to sensually lick at his stomach. He groaned, his control fading. Then she abruptly stopped and froze. He sat up to ask her what was wrong and then he felt it too. Something wet and sticky was soaking into his jeans all the way down his leg. Katy gave him an accusatory look.

"You didn't!"

He spluttered at the insult, while trying to work out exactly what he was sitting on.

"It's the ice cream! It melted on the floor!" he exclaimed. She ran her finger along the edge of the small puddle now forming and stuck it in her mouth.

"You're right, it's the ice cream!" she laughed.

Taking advantage while she was distracted, he grabbed her and rolled over her, gently pinning her arms to the floor. 

"Teach you to laugh at me…" he muttered breathlessly, kissing her hard as he pulled her jeans all the way off, and then scooted down her body.

She gasped,

"Mac…"

*****

MacGyver rolled over, instinctively burying his head into the blanket, before remembering he was actually lying on the cold wooden floor of his living room. A quick glance around the room told him he was alone. Picking himself up and carefully wrapping the blanket round his naked form, he headed for the stairs. Then he heard the sounds of the shower running and he smiled. Today was Saturday and the day stretched out before them, filled with endless possibilities.

He heard her climb out of the shower and go into the bedroom.

"Hey," he greeted, leaning against the doorframe. She smiled back at him.

"Shower free?" he continued. 

She nodded. "You want breakfast?"

"In bed?" he called from the bathroom.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go out and get something to eat."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, like-" she was interrupted by a loud crash from downstairs.

"What was that?" MacGyver stuck his head into the bedroom.

"I don't know." Katy looked down at the towel wrapped around her and frowned.

"But I don't think I'll go have a look." She turned to MacGyver and stared up at him pleadingly. 

He sighed, "Fine."

Quickly he pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, before giving Katy a quick kiss.

Downstairs, there was glass all over the kitchen floor, and the windows in the front door were all smashed. MacGyver swiftly checked the rest of the houseboat, but there was nothing else wrong. A few large stone lay on the floor among the shards of glass.

Katy ran down the stairs, dressed in her jeans and a t-shirt.

"What is it?"

He sighed again, "Looks like a few kids messing around. All the windows are smashed."

Just then, they heard the sound of a car driving away, the tires squealing on the tarmac. MacGyver ran outside.

"My jeep! They slashed my tires too!" he yelled.

"Some start to our weekend," Katy muttered. MacGyver came back in, his feet crunching on the broken glass. Katy rubbed her arms in a nervous gesture and eyed the mess on the floor.

"You don't think they'll be back?"

MacGyver hugged her, running his hands down her back relaxingly. 

"I doubt it. But I'll get someone from Phoenix to take a look around, in case this wasn't just a prank."

"What else could it be?"

MacGyver hesitated. "I don't know."

Katy pulled back, making eye contact.

"You think someone might be trying to hurt you?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time."

Katy shivered.

"You know, as much as I love working for Phoenix, sometimes it can be really creepy."

"Come on," MacGyver replied. "Let's get out of here. We'll go get some breakfast."

*****

The man in the shadows across the street from the marina smiled maliciously and turned over the listening device he carried in his hand. It hadn't been difficult to place the small microphone in the houseboat when he shattered the windows, and they hadn't suspected a thing. MacGyver might have been able to get away last time, but this time everything was going according to plan.

"MacGyver, your time is almost up…" he muttered, still grinning wickedly, as he climbed into his plain black car. 


	3. The Trouble Starts

MacGyver nodded.

"Yeah, okay Pete, thanks."

He replaced the car phone in the receiver and sighed.

"Anything wrong?" Katy asked, worried.

"No. Pete's going to get an analysis on the rocks that were used to smash the windows this morning."

There was a pause.

"But?"

"It's probably nothing, but it never hurts to be sure."

He started his grandfather's Nomad, which he was driving while his jeep was getting new tires, and began to back out of the parking space outside the café where they'd had breakfast.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you last night, I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh," Katy said in surprise, then blushed. "I thought you were talking about…"

MacGyver grinned at her.

"Well, that too!"

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see," he told her mysteriously. "We just have to pick a few things up from the houseboat first."

Katy glanced sideways at him, deciding to stay quiet for the moment and dig it out of him later.

*****

Ten minutes later they pulled up in the car park at the marina. The broken glass in the doorway of the houseboat had been swept up and pieces of thick plywood now covered the holes in the door. MacGyver headed over to the cupboard where he tended to keep his hockey stuff. Katy opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice, keeping one eye on her boyfriend.

When he appeared to be pulling everything out and dumping it on the floor, she spoke up.

"Can I ask what it is you're doing?"

"Nope."

She glanced at his hockey stick now lying on the sofa.

"It has nothing to do with a hockey rink, does it?"

He laughed at the dejection in her voice. 

"No, it doesn't. I guarantee you'll enjoy it."

"Okay," she replied with scepticism.

He eventually pulled out a navy holdall containing several large items and smiled in triumph. 

"Right. Let's go."

Katy put down the newspaper she had been reading and followed him out to the car. 

~~

The man turned a dial, tuning the signal from the portable microphone.

_"Can I ask what it is you're doing?"_

_"Nope."_

Pause.

_"It has nothing to do with a hockey rink, does it?"_

MacGyver's laugh came through the radio, making the stranger grunt in disgust.

_"No, it doesn't. I guarantee you'll enjoy it."_

"Okay," 

Another pause.

_"Right. Let's go."_

He chuckled evilly, and flicked a switch on a small remote device. Then taking his binoculars, he faced the window and stared out at the marina car park across the street. 

~~

"Aren't you even going to give me a hint?" she smiled hopefully, reaching for the car door handle.

MacGyver suddenly stopped, all traces of amusement disappearing from his face.

"Stop! Wait! Do you hear that?"

Katy froze,

"Hear what?"

Listening carefully in the tranquil morning atmosphere, she gradually picked up a light beeping sound. Panicking slightly, she looked over at MacGyver, who gestured for her to walk slowly towards him. The beeps started to get louder and faster.

"Run! Quick!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the houseboat. They had just hit the ramp when the explosion went off. They were both pushed down onto the tarmac, MacGyver instinctively throwing his arm over her head to protect her. Behind them, a fire blazed, letting a tall pyre of thick grey smoke up into the air.

MacGyver stiffened and jumped to his feet. He looked completely shocked and a little angry.

"My car!" he shouted, and put his head in his hands.

Katy patted his arm and added quietly,

"I'll call the fire service," and she hurried off to the house.

*****

"I just can't believe it! The Nomad, Harry's Nomad…"

MacGyver sat opposite Pete's desk with his feet on the desk, while Katy and Pete exchanged concerned glances. 

"Well, this means there's something more serious going on, right? I mean, that prank this morning wasn't just a prank?" Katy questioned.

"That's right," Pete confirmed. "We just got the results on the analysis of those rocks."

MacGyver looked up.

"What did it show?"

"The rocks contained a rare mineral only found in two places in the world: Northern Canada and the more rural area of Cornwall, England."

"England?" He thought for a moment. "That's where I was when I was first attacked."

Katy was immediately on alert.

"Attacked?"

"Yeah, my latest assignment was in Cornwall, in England, where I was targeted by an assassin by the name of Pierre Farber. He's a professional hit man. It took all my concentration and skill to avoid him, but he followed me all over Europe. Several people died in the bomb explosions left for me." He glanced down for a moment. "The police eventually caught him in Vienna."

Katy raised an eyebrow.

"Is this what you usually get up to when you go away?"

He gave her a small smile, "Sometimes."

She looked like she wanted to say something else, but wisely kept her mouth closed. Instead she fixed him with a steady glare.

Pete interrupted the rising tension in the room before it got out of hand.

"Well, let's concentrate on the problem in hand, shall we? It appears that Mr. Farber has escaped from custody and is determined to finish the job."

"You mean, kill Mac?"

Mac winced, "I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Maybe he'll think Mac burned in the fire," Katy suggested brightly.

MacGyver shook his head.

"No, that explosion wasn't meant to kill me. That's not his style. It was a warning."

"Which means he'll be back," Pete added.

"What do we do?" Katy looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Safe house?"

"Won't work, Pete. He's too smart for that. He's probably been shadowing us, might even be watching us now. And he's quite prepared to use other people to get to me."

"We'll be okay, though, right?" Katy asked quietly.

Studying her face and worried expression, MacGyver dropped his feet onto the floor and pulled her over towards him. Gently he drew her down by the waist, until she was leaning against him.

"Yeah," he reassured, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

Stretching her legs out across his, she took comfort in the feel of his strong relaxing body beneath her as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Pete Thornton cleared his throat, causing the pair to look slightly embarrassed. Katy untangled herself and resumed her previous position, perched on the edge of the desk.

MacGyver clenched his teeth together.

"I'm not going to run this time, Pete."

"But-"

"No. People died last time. If he wants me, he can come and get me. I'll be waiting."

"But, Mac-"

"No buts, Pete. He has to come eventually. If I can outsmart him, we can put him away for good."

He turned to Katy.

"I want you to get out of town for a while."

"What? Why? I can take care of myself!"

"Pierre is a professional assassin. He's dangerous, and I don't want him getting anywhere near you."

"With all due respect, I'm going to be in just as much danger anywhere else as I am here."

"She's right, Mac," Pete agreed.

"I don't care! I want you as far away from him as possible!" he yelled, as he stood up, leaning over Katy at several inches taller. She wasn't intimidated. She glared back and refused to give in.

"Katy, please," he requested. " I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

"Neither could I, which is why I want to stay with you."

"I can't stop him if I have to protect you!"

"I don't need protection, I want to help you. You can't possibly expect to do this by yourself?!"

"Yes, I can and I will! I'd never forgive myself if you get hurt because of me."

"Nothing's going to happen. I have absolute faith in you. You said yourself that we'd be fine." She paused. "I trust you."

MacGyver groaned and ran his hands over his face.

"Alright. But at the first sign of trouble, you do exactly as I tell you." 

She opened her mouth to complain. "No arguments!" he insisted.


End file.
